utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Jinguji
|profile = Freeman that is freewheelingness brightly. A youth with brilliant talent and brightness. |kanji name = 神宮寺 レン（じんぐうじ れん） |romaji name = Jinguuji Ren |nickname = Ren (レン) Ren-chan (レンちゃん) |age-game = 17 (UN☆PS♪/R), 18 (SS), 19 (D/AS), 20 (ASAS) |age-anime = 17 (Season 1), 19 (Season 2) |birthday = February 14 |height = 183 cm (6' 0") |weight = 63 kg (139 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = B |horoscope = Aquarius |relatives =Renge (mother, deceased) Jinguji Seiichirou (older brother) |class = |specialty = Saxophone |track = Idol |roommate = Hijirikawa Masato |units = |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = (Unreleased) |anime debut = Ep.1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Suwabe Junichi (諏訪部 順一)|Name = Jinguji Ren|instrument = pene}} Ren Jinguji (神宮寺 レン Jinguuji Ren) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一 Suwabe Junichi). Appearance Ren has strawberry blonde colored hair which reaches his shoulders, and his bangs go across his right eye. He has cool light blue eyes and usually wears his top two buttons down revealing a little of his chest. His way of clothing is usually loose and playful, giving him the flirty appearance. He has fawn tanned skin, and also one noticeable pierced ear, similar to that of Kurusu Syo's. His child appearance had shorter hair and his ear was not pierced. History Ren is the youngest child in the family, and his older brother forced him to go to Saotome Academy to become an idol and serve as the Jinguji family's tool for publicity. Ren indeed went to the academy, but during his stay he had no passion for music whatsoever. When he was still a child, Ren lost his mother due to an accident. He was only able to see his mother's face through recorded video tapes of her performances, and this revealed that Ren's mother was a famous idol. One day when Ren was watching his mother's tapes, his father came in and frantically discarded all of them, stating that he thought he threw away everything of her's. This caused Ren to believe that his father hated his mother. Grieving during his childhood with the loss of his mother, Ren would often go to the park and listen to his mother's singing through his mp3 player. The song he liked to listen to in particular was the song his mother hummed when she was carrying Ren during her pregnancy. He meets Nanami Haruka at Saotome Academy's gate entrance for the first time. It was when he saw her help a lost little girl find her mother at the park that he took interest in her and gave her the nickname "Little Lamb". Plot Game See here: Jinguji Ren/Game. Anime See here: Jinguji Ren/Anime. Manga See here: Jinguji Ren/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = 悪魔のKissは炎より激しく |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Bee' |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 無限のトリニティ |track1info = (with |3=Syo}} and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Natsuki}}, |3=Tokiya}}, |3=Masato}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = RED HOT×LOVE MINDS |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 熱情 SERENADE |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}} and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Mori Haruka }} |3=Masato}} & |3=Ren}} |image = DUETDRAMA-MR.jpg |datereleased = February 02, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = DOUBLE WISH |track1info = (with |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Mori Haruki |track1arranger = Mori Haruki}} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 世界の果てまでBelieve Heart |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Dear... Burning my Lady! |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Masato}} & |3=Ren}} |image = UNITDRAMA-RMR.jpg |datereleased = November 30, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Dream more than Love |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = Baby! My Strawberry! |track1info = (with |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = オレンジラプソディ |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = FREEDOM |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = JOKER TRAP |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}, |3=Camus}}, and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} Relationships See here: Jinguji Ren/Relationships. Game Appearance Gallery See here: Jinguji Ren/Gallery. Trivia *His given name, Ren (レン), may refer to a Japanese character for love (恋), while normally read as koi, has an on'yomi reading of ren. *He, Masato, and Ranmaru are childhood friends. * He loves Masato's blue hair. *He harbors a dislike for chocolates because of an incident in his childhood involving said sweet. *He is very interested in foreign languages. * Es rubio frutilla. * Le gustan las pelirrojas. *He knows Italian. *He is a fan of Loveril Fantasy. Category:Jinguji Ren Category:Male Category:S Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Stub Category:Idols